The Music of Sam Winchester
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: Dean listens to some of Sam's songs. (oneshot!)


**I own nothing... On with the reading :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They just got back to the motel. It had been a simple salt and burn. Until Dean got thrown into a tombstone and got the wind knocked out of him.

Now he had a huge bruise on his back. Sam didn't want to leave him, but they were hungry. Dean flopped on his stomach on the bed and said-

"Just go get some food, Sam. I'm freakin' starving!"

"Dean... Your hurt. I don't want to leave you like this."

"The store is a five minute drive. I'm sure I'll be fine. Go."

Sam wanted to protest but decided he probably wasn't going to win.

"Fine. Call me if something happens!"

He gave a longing look at the spot next to Dean, but decided against it.

He hesitated before walking out the door. Dean just hoped he didn't get one of those healthy salads or broccali, or as Dean liked to call it... Crap.

Dean layed still on the bed. Bored. He turned his head and looked at the nightstand. He looked at Sam's MP3 player.

Dean wondered what kind of music he had on it. Probably his gay, depressing Emo music.

He satup in the bed -very slowly, because he didn't want to hurt his back more- and picked Sam's MP3 up.

'_Well' _Dean thinks. _'I don't think he'll mind if I listen to whats on it...' _With that he put the very uncomfortable ear buds in his ears.

The MP3 had a somewhat small screen but it was resonable. He started clicking buttons and scrolling through Sam's playlists.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw all the rock bands (not Metallica or ACDC but bands like "Breaking Benjamin, Black Veil Brides, Disturbed, Three Days Grace, Skillet, Seether) and clicked a random song.

Dance with the Devil, was what it was called. He listened to the lyrics.

'_Here I stand. Helpless and left for dead. Close your eyes. So many days go by. Easy to find whats wrong, harder to find whats right. I believe in you. I can show you that, I can see right through, all your empty lies. I won't stay long... In this world so wrong. Say goodbye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the ey-'_

That's enough of that...

Dean clicked on the next song. Falls Apart, by Thousand Foot Krutch. Interesting name...

_'It falls apart, from the very start. Falls apart. Falls apart, everything around me falls apart. It falls apart, from the very start, falls apart! Seems like everything I touch. Falls apart, everything around me falls apart, when I walk away fron you. I wish I could but I don't always keep, my promises I've kept. I wish I cou-'_

Dean skipped to the next song. Inside the Fire by Disturbed.

_'Devon, won't go to heaven, she's just another lost soul about to be mine again. Leave her, we will recive her. It is beyond your control will you ever meet again. Devon, one of elevon, who has been rendered unwhole as a little child, she was taken, and then forsaken, you will remember it all, run it through your mind again. Devon lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal! Give your soul to me. For eternity. Release your life, to begin another time with her! End your greif with me. Theres another way, release your life, and take your place inside the fire with her!'_

Dean kept it on that song. For some reason, that song seemed to fit him. Or some monsters he had encountered...

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but next thing he knows, Sam's shaking his shoulder, taking the ear buds out.

"Hey..." Dean says. He doesn't really know how to explain how he'd just been listening to Sam's MP3.

"Why were you listening to my MP3?" Sam asks. He's walking over to the table, setting it down.

"I just wanted to see what music you have... Sorry." Dean apoligises. Sam chuckles alittle.

"So you like it? The music?" Sam asks. Tossing him the painkillers. Dean raises his eyes to Sam.

"No." Dean says. He doesn't know what he thinks of Sam's music. All he knows are that these songs... Fit there lives and that Sam might have low self esteem. Which he really hopes he doesn't.

"Really? Because you looked like you were silently jamming to Inside the Fire." Sam replies. Dean lookes down. Slight flush entering his cheeks.

"Maybe that one song." Dean states. "Its not as gay as I thought it would be though... So dinner?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just something I thought of while listening to my music... I really had no intention of writing this either but I did.**

**I know your probably gonna hate me for this but, I am not updating my other stories until "Abuse" is finished. So... Just letting you know. See you next time :)**


End file.
